Flame of the Hakurei
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: when the unthinkable has happened and the Hakurei Miko has been killed, another must take her place. but who is willing to throw away their life to protect everyone elses? will she be able to adapt to this new life, or will its requirements drive her to the ground in a pile of ash?
1. The New Hakurei

**Authors forward: so yeah my other now non-existent touhou fic died because of lack of planning, as it was an early fanfic, this one however I have been planning for a while. As such I would like to say just one thing right now and that is that I do not dislike, hate or wish to destroy the image of any character in the series. And with that I shall let you read and even review if it behooves you.**

Everyone was frozen by what they saw before them. The entire crowd of humans, youkai, magicians and demons were frozen with a combination of shock, fear and despair. But mostly despair and fear.

The Hakurei shrine stood in pieces and before it, Yukari Yakumo stood above Reimu's lifeless body as she held Sanae Kotiya into the air by her throat, slowly squeezing the life from her. As soon as Sanae seemed to lose consciousness Yukari thrust her to the ground, making sure her face contacted the stone of the shrine's walkway. Yukari's face was full of hatred as she positioned herself to cast a spell onto Sanae, but hesitated long enough for her to turn around to greet a new presence.

Landing behind her Suwako Moriya, whose eyes were full of as many tears as Yukari's, stood before falling to her knees and clasping her hands together. "Please, don't kill Sanae, please!" Suwako wept.

Yukari glared at her with tears still running down her face. "As much as I would like to for her killing Reimu, I cannot!"

"Please, Sanae isn't responsible for her actions; she just lost herself when she saw Reimu kill Kanako!"

"Reimu would not have needed to kill her if she did not endanger the entirety of Gensokyo by attempting to destroy the border!" Yukari screamed causing every person in the nearby crowd to cringe. "Why did you not stop her if you knew this could happen?"

"I didn't know what Kanako was planning; she had been keeping me completely out of the loop. Please don't kill Sanae! She's all I have now!"

Yukari coughed up a sigh and wiped her face with her sleeve, not caring that she had a handkerchief on her person. "As I said, I cannot kill her. Reimu is dead and every moment that there is not a Hakurei Miko the Border weakens, and Sanae has sufficient power to replace Reimu," Yukari said, choking on the words she had to say.

"What? No- no, please no you can't!" Suwako pleaded as tears fell onto the barren earth beneath her.

"Then what would you suggest I do? Let the border fall! If the border falls then Gensokyo ceases to exist and everyone with it! Is that what you want?"

"No, no but. There has to be someway to-"

"To what, Goddess of Suwa!" Yukari roared as a light and dreary rain began falling from the darkening sky. "What would you have me do? Sanae has sufficient power to replace Reimu and there must be a Hakurei Miko. How many people do you think have the potential to do this?"

"I-I. no please! I didn't have any idea what Kanako was doing and now I've lost her! Sanae is all I have please don't do this!"

The shrine grounds became quiet for many moments as Suwako cried before Yukari. "There are few, if any who have sufficient power to replace Reimu, Sanae is likely the only one who can."

"No, please there has to be someone else who can isn't there? Please there have to be someone!"

"I WILL!"

Both Yukari and Suwako looked toward the on looking crowd to see Mokou Fujiwara step out from the crowd, much to its disbelief.

"You, Mokou?" Yukari asked.

"Yes" Mokou replied stoically.

"Why?"

"I know what it is like to have your entire life stolen away from you. If Sanae becomes the Hakurei Miko then that is what will happen to Suwako."

"So you do this out of pity?"

"No, I do this to protect my family. I lost my family once, years ago, and now Gensokyo is my family. I do not wish to see it fall apart and die because of this. I will take over the duties of the Hakurei!"

The entire crowd behind Mokou lit up with low tones of argument and gossip as Yukari walked up and stood before Mokou. "You do realize what you're saying, right? Your life will change completely, and it will not be one that you can easily change, if at all."

"My life has changed little over the years. I WILL protect my friends. I WILL protect my family. I WILL protect Gensokyo!" Mokou stated loudly enough for all to hear her.

Yukari was quiet for many moments before she nodded in acknowledgment and turned away from the crowd before speaking out loud. "Today a new Hakurei Miko lives and one has passed. Reimu's funeral shall be tomorrow, until then none must enter the shrine grounds, please leave if you do not belong." Yukari walked a few steps away before turning her head to look behind at Mokou. "Please bring Reimu's body inside, Mokou."

Mokou looked around to see the crowd behind her disperse rapidly. With a sigh she walked over and carefully picked up Reimu's body. As she walked past Suwako, who was picking up Sanae's battered but living body Suwako avoided eye contact and flew off toward Youkai Mountain.

Minutes later Yukari and Mokou sat on either side of Reimu's body inside the shrine and Yukari sighed to herself, again wiping away tears before speaking. "There is much you will have to learn and know, but first we must transfer the power of the Hakurei to you, Mokou."

"May I ask how?"

"The Hakurei Miko's are seldom if ever related directly by blood. The power of the Hakurei is transferred from person to person when their time arises, such as now. Please calm yourself while I conduct the rite.

Mokou nodded and controlled her breathing best she could as Yukari began making a series of symbols in the air. As she finished Reimu's corpse glowed and a series of glowing orbs, illuminating the colors of the rainbow, emerged from her chest and one by one, pressed into Mokou's chest. As the last one did this Mokou fell unconscious to the floor.

"And so it is done," Yukari stated to no one but herself. "Reimu is now with the ancestors, and now you are the new Hakurei Miko, Mokou Hakurei!"


	2. Respects to pay

**minor edit to one sentence inconsistency.**

Mokou shot up and immediately regretted it, falling back down onto the futon she had been laying on. Waking up had been almost instantaneous and she wished it had not been as her head felt like a dormant volcano that was anything but. She cringed as she tried to calm down, in the hopes of stopping the throbbing in her head, but to no avail. Only when she felt a finger push against her forehead did the pain recede and stop. Finally able to sit up without killing herself Mokou sat up on the futon, though much slower this time, and looked around.

She was inside the Hakurei shrine and before her she could see Yukari sitting at a table that had two Glasses of green tea upon it. Yukari took a quick drink of her tea before placing it quietly down on the table and looking toward her, "Morning Mokou, did you sleep well".

Mokou cringed slightly at the obviously sarcastic tone that was thrown her way. "Not really. My dreams were completely all over the place and my head still feels like it's attempting to explode."

"That is because your mind is still organizing all of the new knowledge you have gained. You will likely have similar migraines for a couple of days and then it should stop."

Mokou grimaced. A couple of days of such severe migraines would likely feel worse than getting killed she thought as she threw the cover off of the futon and slid over to the table with Yukari. "I was meaning to ask this, but I'm guessing there is much you will need to tell me right?"

Yukari shook her head. "Not as much as you would think actually, but I'll explain that in a moment."

"Why not now?"

Yukari did not say anything but pointed down. Confusingly Mokou looked down, and then realized she was wearing literally nothing.

"Oh, um, I,- where are my clothes!" Mokou panicked slightly as she looked around.

Yukari pointed beside the futon to a small bag. Mokou slid carefully over to it while covering herself and pulled out was inside, revealing a Hakurei Miko robe that looked exactly like Reimu's.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think these will fit me."

"And why would they not?"

"I'm taller than Reimu was and our various, sizes, are different."

"I made those for you, they'll fit." Yukari said without looking away from the table in front of her.

"Oh, um alright then." Mokou commented as she went about putting them on. She did not expect them to be difficult to put on but after a matter of minutes the Miko robes were on her and she realized they did indeed fit her. In fact they fit her better than her old pants and shirt ever did shockingly enough.

Yukari waited until Mokou sat herself down at the table before sighing to herself before starting. "To answer your question from earlier, there is actually little I myself will need to teach you. Most of the basic knowledge you will need is now a part of you, as it has been for every Miko of the Hakurei."

"So I know everything already?"

"Almost everything. You know the basic knowledge and lore but there are some things you will have to be taught."

"Such as?"

"How to repair small portions of the border, how to access spiritual power, how to proceed with the rites only a Miko can do, that sort of thing. I will teach you these things once you have become comfortable with the power of the Hakurei."

"So after winter then?"

Yukari smiled. "Yes, being so close to winter I would normally be asleep already, perhaps Kanako thought it would keep me out of the way, but I will do anything to protect Gensokyo. Today will likely be the last time you see me until after winter has ended. As such, your first act must be to learn how to control the power of the Hakurei, or it will destroy you."

"How could it destroy me of all people?"

"Let me explain then. Every Miko of the Hakurei is chosen according to their potential to master its power. Only Reimu and Reimu's mother have direct lineage to the first Hakurei Miko."

"So in the history of Gensokyo only three of the Hakurei Miko have been related by blood?"

"Precisely. In the over 1200 years of Gensokyo's history only three have been related by blood. But all of them are related by spirit."

"Huh?"

"The power of the Hakurei is not just the power to hold the border and exterminate youkai, as you will soon see. It is not my place however to explain all of it to you, I will leave that to Reimu herself."

Hearing that made Mokou very confused, but it did make her realize the one thing that was missing from the previous night. "Um, where is Reimu's, um body?"

Yukari seemed to almost smile, but not quite. "Reimu's body has been cremated and her ashes added to the Hakurei gravestone, and that will be your first duty."

"What?"

"I said yesterday that today would be her funeral, and most everyone would have known what I meant. There is no service for the Hakurei, instead people may come to pay their respects, and you will need to be there to accept people's goodwill. Come."

Following Yukari, the two of them left the shrine and walked out onto the grounds. The sun was just coming over the mountains and its beams shone through the shrines gateway, flawlessly illuminating the shrine grounds. Right beside the shrine, with no cover over it or any kind of decoration, stood the large grey marble stone with the single word upon it. Hakurei. Mokou stood there for many moments before realizing that it would only be right that she pay her respects before anyone else. She knelt down and as she did, felt the slight autumn wind that had been blowing stop immediately. Kneeling in front of the stone, Mokou could almost hear whispers from all around her, and felt herself tense up. The whispers quickly died down however and as they did she felt as if something or someone had given her a chance.

Yukari stood a few feet back completely quiet and motionless as Mokou paid her respects before standing up and walking over to Yukari. "I assume you still need to?

Yukari shook her head. "I paid my respects when I buried Reimu's ashes early this morning before you awoke. Something I have done many times before, and will do many times again."

"How so?" Asked Mokou in a confused tone. "I'm immortal, unless I have a kid at some point, which I can't-. "

"Just because you are immortal do not think you will be the Hakurei Miko forever. Because of the nature of the power of the Hakurei it must change vessels on occasion, usually at least every one hundred years, though it is often done more often than this."

"But I cannot die."

"Mokou."

"Yes?"

"A while ago you were searching for a way to truly die, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Then you may have found it. When the time comes and the power of the Hakurei must be transferred to another, it being transferred away from you just may be able to kill you."

"Wait, seriously? But I can't die by any means!"

"The power of the Hakurei is far from normal Mokou. But enough, the sun rises above the lands and people will soon come to pay their respects, many will even come to speak to you as well, and you must prove your acceptance to your new life."

"R-right. Is there anything else I should know or do?" Mokou asked as Yukari opened a Sukima in front of herself and prepared to step through.

Yukari turned around and faced Mokou. "Yes, you will need to practice controlling the power of the Hakurei, your new skills of sealing techniques and many other things. If you need help doing this I suggest you go behind the shrine and speak to the Elder of the Pond. Until the spring, I bid you farewell," Yukari said and quickly hopped backwards through her Sukima, which closed up immediately.

Mokou stood there and sighed to herself. She knew that Yukari was like this, but she didn't expect it to be such a shock to have to deal with. Looking up, Mokou saw the sun slowly rising above Gensokyo. Yukari was right. Mokou smiled to herself. It was a simple thing to do first, but she figured it would be good to sweep the pathway to the shrine and to the grave, it was the least she could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the day, Mokou was continually astonished with how many people came to pay their respects. humans from the village, youkai from the forests and mountains, even demons from the deep underground. All coming to pay their respects and wish her luck. Only in the evening though was she greeted by people who actually came to speak to her without looking away as they did.

Mokou was sitting on the walkway outside of the shrine, talking a break, when Keine Kamishirasawa came and sat down beside her. Neither of them said anything for many moments until Keine turned and looked straight at Mokou.

"I was surprised, you know. I did not expect you to do this."

"I don't think anyone did," Mokou replied.

"True. How is it?"

"It is what it is I guess. I won't really know until I've been doing it for a while."

"I guess so. I'm sorry it took me so long to come by. With teaching at the school and-"

"I understand Keine; you don't need to make excuses. I had originally though you and Rinnosuke would have come together though."

"He came this morning."

"I know. I talked with him a while. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding last month." Mokou apologized quietly.

"That's the fourth time in as many weeks that you have apologized, Mokou. It's fine. You were protecting some villagers from angry youkai so it's completely understandable. Id rather you not have made it and protected people then have left them just to be there."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we're friends and I'll always be there for you."

"Okay, I'll just be careful of when I come to say hi. I don't want to interrupt you and Rinnosuke," Mokou said with an obvious snicker making Keine blush from ear to ear.

Keine coughed a bit while hiding her face before recomposing herself. "Well, I should probably head out. I heard that Marisa wanted to speak to you as well so I'll give her a chance to." Keine stated as she stood up and gestured toward the shrine gate that Marisa and Patchouli had just come through.

Mokou waved goodbye to Keine and after a few minutes, true to her word, Marisa walked over and stood before Mokou looking far from comfortable. Her eyes were red from fresh tears and Mokou could still see a few tears hanging onto her eyelashes. Mokou motioned for Marisa to sit down but Marisa shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mokou. I shouldn't be like this." Marisa said with a sniffle.

"I know you and Reimu were close, it's understandable."

"Still I'm sorry. A few days ago Reimu told me she had a bad feeling about how things were unfolding in Gensokyo. She wanted me to keep helping stop incidents and made me promise to do so.

"So she knew what was going to happen?"

Marisa shook her head. "I don't think so; I think she just had a bad feeling, her intuition was always good. I just wanted to tell you that I will be there to help you if any incidents arise. And I'd like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking over as the Hakurei shrine maiden. You're one of the few people who is strong enough to do so that is not a youkai. I would have gladly taken over for her, but with me now being a true magician and not human-"

"I understand," Mokou quietly interrupted Marisa. "I'm glad to know I'll have such good help with me should an incident arise, and I hope we may be able to know each other better over time."

Marisa wiped her eyes and nodded before running off, and walking out of the shrine grounds hand in hand with patchouli knowledge.

Mokou sat on the shrine steps well into the night as the last of the people came and paid their respects. By the time it was quiet, it was almost midnight and the small lamps on the shrine's deck burned brightly. As Mokou stood up and slid open the door to the shrine she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw a woman she did not entirely recognize standing at the floor of the steps. The woman had short blonde hair and wore a blue and white dress that accentuated her body very effectively. Her shape was not familiar, but her presence was, she just couldn't think of the name.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" the woman asked casually but with obvious pain in her voice.

Mokou shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm Suwako Moriya"

Mokou looked temporarily stunned at that concept. When did the Loli goddess get to look so good? Was she holding out on everyone?

"When Kanako died, the long standing deal between us was severed and I have once again become the primary god of my shrine and gained my full power once again, though it does not make me happy at all. You're wondering why I'm here, aren't you?"

"I can make a guess."

"Please don't," Suwako said as she dropped to her knees and pressed her head to the ground. "Please forgive me for what has happened. I'm so sorry."

Mokou could only turn her head to the side as she spoke. "Well, it's not like you need to apologize. You had nothing to do with what happened, you only tried to protect your family."

"That is why I am apologizing to you. Because of my selfish desire to keep Sanae with me, you volunteered to take her place as the Hakurei Miko. Please, I'm so sorry."

"I did not do it to protect Sanae. I did it to protect Gensokyo. You did not do anything needing of my forgiveness, just please don't let something like this happen again if you can."

Suwako stood up and nodded causing tears to fall to the ground. She then turned and shot off into the air, leaving Mokou to herself.

Mokou entered the shrine and closed the door behind her. Tomorrow everything would truly begin, but she needed to learn what Yukari would not tell her. Looks like she was going to talk to this 'Elder of the Pond' tomorrow.

**Authors notes: you would not believe how much I had to fiddle with my word editor to stop it from autocorrecting Miko to Mike. I swear it was doing this just to piss me off.**

**I'm sure you have noticed some things you may not have expected but if it was not completely explained it will be farther into the story. **


	3. The Elder of the Pond

**note: i fixed the small type error in the previous chapter that was causing confusion, i cant believe i missed it and am sorry for the mishap.**

Mokou had expected the place of someone with a title like 'Elder of the Pond' to be a beautifully ornate place or something similar. Instead, after about half an hour of walking she found only a large pond about the size of the entire Hakurei shrine grounds. The pond itself was almost too clear and pristine, and in comparison the trees around the pond were old and worn. She could hear no animals, no sounds of birds or even the wind blowing, and the longer she stood by the pond the more it felt like something was watching her. Without thinking she knocked a small pebble into the pond, causing ripples that began amplifying themselves to a point that would normally be impossible. As if answering a summons a creature came out of the pond and pulled itself onto the shore beside her, and it could not have shocked her more.

Before her sat, or lay, she wasn't sure which, an absolutely massive giant turtle that had a short grey beard coming off of its chin. The sheer size of the turtle shocked her more than the beard, she could easily lay on its back and have room to spare, heck you could put an entire Kotatsu on its back and have room to spare it was so big.

"So. You're the newest Hakurei are you? The turtle asked in the voice of an old wise man.

"Um, yes. You're the Elder of the Pond?"

"It is a name I occasionally go by, yes. You didn't expect me to be like this though, did you?" the turtle said as it slapped its fins to the ground.

"Um no."

"Very few do. I am to assume that the Previous Hakurei has passed on then, yes? How long had she been the Miko for?"

"Um, I think Reimu was around twenty, though I'm not sure."

"Twenty! So she did not die but was killed then. Sad."

"It sounds like she knew it was coming."

"She likely would have, her intuition was the best of all the Hakurei"

"What?"

"Oh, forgive me. I tend to ramble. Let me give my respects to Reimu and then we can get down to business." The turtle said as his entire body began glowing and changing shape. In a moment, the once massive turtle stood before Mokou as an old man complete with long white robes and long silver hair and beard. He swiftly walked past Mokou and through the forest into the shrine grounds only stopping when he got to the Hakurei Gravestone. He knelt before the stone for many moments and as he did Mokou could again hear whispers all around her, though she could not make them out.

The man (or was it a turtle in the shape of a man?) stood up and turned to Mokou with a bow. "Allow me to formally introduce myself to you. My name is Genji, Elder of the Pond and assistant to the Line of the Hakurei. The line has informed me on the events of the time, and of what little the young Yakumo has told you, Mokou Hakurei."

"Um, okay I- what? Mokou said in obvious confusion. Did he just call Yukari young? And what did he mean by the line informed him?

Genji motioned for Mokou to follow as he walked toward the shrine and seconds later the two of them sat at its Kotatsu. "I will assume Yukari told you only the bare minimum considering the season so before we begin do you have any questions that you would like to ask me?"

"Um yes, what are you, some kind of youkai?"

"I am a turtle, blessed with the abilities to fly and to take this form. I have served as an advisor and sometimes helper to the Hakurei line for as long as it has existed."

"You knew the first Hakurei?"

"I knew her and many of the Miko's that came before her, before the creation of the Border and the Hakurei line."

"Just how old are you then?"

"Very old. I have seen forests grow and fall, rivers flow and dry, and mountains grow and crumble. I have seen humans grow and prosper, youkai as well. I have seen this world turn and change, but never alter itself over time. I have seen war and hate, love and sadness, happiness and despair, and all others as well. I have seen towers that reached into the sky fall to ground and have seen many a paradise lost. I have seen it all, including the creation of the border and all before it, and will continue to see it all."

"Y- You saw the creation of the border? You were alive before it? Before Yukari Yakumo?"

"Without my council the first Hakurei and the Yakumo would not have been able to create the border. But enough of my past, do you have another question?"

Mokou took many moments to think of what she wanted to ask before it came to her. "Did Reimu know she was going to die?"

"Very few creatures can see their own deaths. It is a curse given to but a few. Reimu likely felt that something could go wrong, or was going to go wrong and took steps; her intuition was always the best of the line.

"That's the other thing. Yukari said the Power of the Hakurei is given to each successor, but you say it as if Reimu's was different."

"It seems the young Yakumo is not giving you all the information. Allow me then to explain to you. The power of the Hakurei is indeed past down the line, but that does not mean it does not change. The power of the Hakurei that you have seen has grown and changed its capabilities over its generations. Each Hakurei Miko will, in simple terms, have something that they create or are good at over their lifetime a skill or ability if you would. This one skill or ability is added to the Hakurei line when they die, and is then usable by all that follow, to a degree."

"So since Reimu had good intuition it is passed on?"

"No. Reimu's true skill was her mastery of extermination practices and of the Spell card rules, she was the best of all. Another example would be how Reimu's mother had the ability to teach people extremely effectively, but she could only teach during the night. Because of this, Reimu learned the skills she would need as the Hakurei Miko far quicker than others, but came to despise training."

"So did Reimu have that skill?"

"No, some skills transfer down the line but others may not. It all depends on the individual. Only when a Hakurei passes on does their true strength become evident and join the line."

"So I may be able to use spell cards as effectively as Reimu, and when I pass on a capability or power of mine will become part of the power of the Hakurei?"

"Correct."

Mokou sat silent as she mulled over what she had heard. If this was true she could only imagine the hidden power that Reimu never showed to anyone. "One last question."

"Yes?"

"Yukari made a comment about Reimu telling me what I would need to know herself."

"Ah, so that is how she wanted it done. Yes, now that I focus on you I can see that would be a good starting point. You know the spell card rules well, correct?"

"Yes. I've fought by them many times, including once against Reimu."

"Good, if what you say is true, and what I see in you is true then your grasp over the physical aspect of the Hakurei power is not the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"The power of the Hakurei is three form. Physical control of its power, such as combat in Danmaku matches or youkai extermination. Spiritual control of its power, like exorcising demons and protecting people and the lands with charms and seals. And the last part of its power is what you lack."

"What the third part?"

"Acting as a vessel of the Hakurei."

"Huh?" Mokou exclaimed as she looked at Genji who seemed completely un-phased by her reaction.

"Acting as a vessel is the hardest part for some; Reimu for example was terrible at it and only did it the once. All Miko must be able to act as a vessel for their shrines god or goddess if the need were to arise."

"Do the Hakurei even have a god? I've never heard of one."

"It is a little different for the Hakurei. This is all you will need to immediately learn as well. I shall help you this first time, but you must learn to do it on your own on occasion, take out the yin-yang orb please."

". . . Um, how?"

"Do not force it. The power of the Hakurei flows through you let it out."

Mokou breathed deeply then exhaled and visualized what Genji said and immediately felt a weight in her hands. Upon opening her eyes she saw the yin-yang orb in them. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and focus on the Power of the Hakurei, use the orb as a focus if you must. Let the power flood through you and open yourself to the world, open yourself to the Hakurei themselves."

Mokou listened to what Genji said and focused. She could feel a presence, no many presences and could hear whispers again. And as she began hearing the whispers die down felt an increase of weight on the orb before blacking out completely.

Genji took his hand off of the yin-yang orb and sighed to himself as he stood up and walked to the shrines door, stopping himself only when he was partway through it. "It's always tough the first time. I'm going back to sleep so she's in your hands now girls, teach her well."


	4. Necro Fantasia part 1

Mokou opened her eyes to see herself at the shrine but it was not what she expected or what she recognized. Instead of the normal shrine, Mokou found herself on the grounds of a shrine that looked like they had not been attended to in generations. The grass was almost up to her waist, the shrine itself was broken in pieces and the roof looked like it was falling apart, and even the gate to the shrine was destroyed, the top of it nowhere to be seen. She continued to look around, knowing that this was not right. This Hakurei shrine looked like it hadn't seen a maiden or anyone in quite a long time. The trees around the grounds looked old and ugly and the entire sky and air around her felt as if it was trying to choke her.

As Mokou walked the ground she felt a presence and turned to meet it, but what she saw was not what she expected. Standing under the broken gate was a woman about as tall as herself with long black flowing hair and a classic Miko robe. Her hair was not styled in any way but hung simply straight down the sides of her head and back. Her face was unfamiliar but her entire presence exuded a feeling of pleasantness and calm that did not match the rest of the area. The unknown Miko stepped toward Mokou, stopping a few feet in front of her and smiled.

"How do you do? My name is Hakurei, may I ask yours?"

Mokou cleared her throat before applying. "M-Mokou. A-are you?"

Hakurei smiled gently before replying, "Yes I am the first of Hakurei, and you are the newest one I am told, correct?"

"Um, yes?"

"So it would be Mokou Hakurei then." Hakurei said emphasizing the last part with a smile.

"I-I guess so." Mokou replied sheepishly. "Um, where exactly are we?"

Hakurei looked up to the black cloudy sky above them and smiled. "We are outside."

"Well obviously-," Mokou started.

"No, allow me to explain. We are outside of Gensokyo, at the sight of the Hakurei shrine."

Mokou stared of the shrine in shock, was this outside of Gensokyo, was it really? "Are all places like this?"

"No, just the Hakurei shrine. At least this version of it."

"What do you mean?" Mokou asked.

"When Yukari and I originally created the border, it created a copy of the shrine grounds that it pulled into a land that no longer exists in the real world, only in Gensokyo."

"So the shrine in Gensokyo isn't the real thing?" Mokou asked.

"No it is completely real; the only difference is that this shrine is used as a focus point for entry into Gensokyo from outside. No matter how old and damaged it becomes it cannot be truly destroyed, and so Gensokyo is safe from the outside."

Mokou stood there for many moments before looking at Hakurei again and speaking. "Why are we here then? And why are you telling me this?"

Hakurei looked shocked for a few moments before she smiled and spoke up. "I forget sometimes that Genji and Yukari have a habit of not telling people when they are doing something. In truth, we're not actually outside of Gensokyo; we are just seeing what the shrine looks like outside."

"Then where are we!" Mokou asked.

"Allow me to explain then. Has Yukari told you what happens when a Hakurei Miko dies?" Hakurei asked.

"She said that they join the rest of the Hakurei and that their power joins the Hakurei power."

"Did Genji tell you anything?"

"Yes, he said I needed to train at acting as a vessel, and then I woke up here."

"Indeed that is what you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Currently your body is still sitting in the shrine, your spirit is what is here talking to me."

"How, where are we then?"

"Currently your body is doing exactly what Genji said, acting as a vessel. The Hakurei Miko do not worship any God so acting as a vessel does not give that God power. For us, acting as a vessel allows us to communicate with what we call the line."

"Genji mentioned something about the line, what is it?"

"When a Hakurei Miko dies, she is cremated and her ashes added to the grave. This act causes the spirit to enter the line instead of going to the Sanzu River. The line is our name for the place all the Hakurei Miko live on in spirit and watch over the current Hakurei Miko. It is also where all of the previous Hakurei Miko train and prepare the current Miko for their duties. In simple terms, the line can be considered our version of heaven, hell, and purgatory or whatever anyone may believe in. It is where all the Hakurei go when they die."

"So this is the afterlife for the Hakurei?"

"Yes, in a sense."

"Why am I here then?"

"To train. All the Hakurei are trained by the Hakurei of old."

"I'm getting trained by all of them?" Mokou asked worryingly.

"No. Not everyone trains everyone, only those whose training is needed, is given."

". . . How many trained Reimu?"

"Four, the same number that will train you." Hakurei said as she took up a martial arts stance and pointed an open palm toward Mokou. "Come let us see what you are capable of!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokou stared at the bleak gray sky for the thirteenth time in less than an hour. As she got up off the ground she could see Hakurei standing like she had every other time, ready to counter her actions. Mokou had never in her entire life met anyone so skilled in unarmed martial combat, and it pissed her off a bit that she could not land a hit despite trying everything she knew of.

Hakurei left her stance with a sigh. "You haven't fought other people with martial arts often have you?"

"Not in a long time," Mokou admitted.

"All right, first things first then. I want you to mirror the motions I do, while telling me of your past." Hakurei said as she began doing what Mokou could only call some kind of tai chi look alike.

"Um, should I start anywhere specific?" Mokou asked as she quickly got into the rhythm and began following Hakurei's motions.

"At the start. I could discover all I'd like to on my own, but it's better if you tell what you wish too, though I do know you are immortal, at least at the moment."

Mokou ignored the last part as she began "Um, alright. My father was Fujiwara no Fuhito who also occasionally went by the name Kuramochi no Miko. I was the first of five children and as such I was taught as a daughter of a noble should've been, or at least he would have liked me to have been."

"What do you mean?"

"While my younger brothers and sisters listened well, I took after my late mother and was not exactly a perfect noble girl. I enjoyed martial arts and occasionally got into trouble with other city kids."

"So almost like a tomboy then?"

". . . Yeah I guess so. My father tried to keep me away from the eye of the public because of it. It didn't work very often though."

Hakurei smiled as she continued practicing the drill, and seeing that Mokou followed along well she sped up a bit as she spoke. "Would I be correct in guessing that your childhood was relatively normal for the most part?"

"Yes, until I hit sixteen. Just after my sixteenth birthday, news began spreading of an unnatural beauty living nearby that many people asked for in marriage. It quickly became more than rumor that she required anyone who wanted her hand in marriage must complete five of her requests."

"The Lunarian princess?"

"Yes, it was a few months later that I met Kaguya for the first time. She had come to my family's home to meet many of the city's nobles. My father, who had just gotten over the death of his last wife, was overcome by her beauty and asked for her hand. She gave him the same five impossible requests she gave everyone, only this time she added a time limit, making my father rush out to complete them. The next four months consisted of my numerous attempts to leave being thwarted by my father's guards. He had ordered them to keep me inside at all costs. I only managed to leave on the last day Kaguya had given my father to complete her requests. I went and found her near the apex of a nearby mountain and implored her to give my father more time."

"She didn't, did she?"

"No. She denied everything I asked until my father came up behind me, panting heavily. My father said he was unable to complete any request and asked for more time. Kaguya grinned deviously as she told my father the requests were impossible, due to the fact that I had already completed them in an attempt to thwart his efforts. She even took out a vial of her Hourai elixir and prepared to hand it to me, just to make her lie more believable."

"I'm guessing your father took her joke badly?"

"If it was a joke, it was in bad taste. My father snapped and swung the walking stick he carried at the back of my head, sending my face into the vial of Hourai elixir that Kaguya held in front of me. The vial broke, spreading the elixir over my face. I remember Kaguya walking away with a grin on her face as my father began hitting my back with his staff while I lay on the ground, crying. I remember trying to get up when my father stopped hitting me, only to feel a slicing pain across my entire body as everything went dark."

"I'm sorry."

"The next thing I remember was waking up on the mountain top. It was morning, so I assumed my father had left me there overnight. I trudged home, but did not notice everyone's reaction to my walking through the streets. When I got there I found out that my father had killed me with his sword three nights prior, and then declared me a monster, among other things. I spent the next three weeks in a jail cell being tortured for being a monster. At least, I think it was three weeks."

Hakurei was silent as she continued the martial arts motions, now much slower.

"I escaped with the help of a servant and spent a few days making my way out of the city. By the time I left the city I had been killed almost a hundred times. I then, having escaped my father's wrath, wandered the land."

"Doing what?" Hakurei asked quietly.

"Many things, farming, tailoring, forestry, the list goes on and on. Weeks turned to months and months to years, and years to decades. I found myself as a mercenary on occasion as well. A few decades later, I heard a rumor of an unnatural beauty and looked for her, hoping it was Kaguya. Almost a year past before I finally found her and challenged her. I lost completely; she mocked me, tortured me with both physical pain and her venomous words, and left me in the forest I found her in."

"Did you go after her?"

"No. I was found by an old man who had witnessed our fight. He was unafraid of me despite seeing how my body rebuilt itself and explained to me that she had more experience in combat than I. And that she had magic, whereas all I had were my fists. He convinced me to not hunt her down, explaining that we would undoubtable meet in the future. He told me that it was a better idea to hone my skills and travel the land, gaining experience and learning what I could not as a mortal."

"A smart man. Did he tell you his name?"

"No, I barely remember what he looked like. All I know is that he had a long beard and a caring attitude. When I left his care, he told me of an old legend of a great flaming bird that lived in a nearby volcano, telling me that the land was dangerous and it would be good training, and that if I was lucky I could ask the phoenix for help, though he did not tell me what kind."

"And so you went to see this phoenix?"

"Yes. The path up the volcano was treacherous; if I wasn't un-killable I likely would have died. When I came to the top I found the phoenix. I explained to him what had all happened to me and, in a moment of pity he said he would grant me a boon. I asked for the power to defeat Kaguya. He replied by telling me to eat a handful of his ash, if I survived it, I would have a power unlike any other. He then immolated himself into a pile of ash the size of a building."

"And you ate the ashes."

" Yes, and then burst into a ball of flame, waking up almost a day later, the phoenix nowhere to be found."

"And thus you controlled fire."

"No, I merely had the potential of the gift. I spent the next few decades learning how to control my new abilities, and almost destroyed a few villages in the process."

"And that's it?"

"Mostly. I spent the next about 1100 years wandering Japan doing various work."

"And then you found Gensokyo?"

"Yes, shortly after finding Gensokyo I met Keine. Then a few decades later I found Kaguya."

"May I ask how the two of you act around each other?"

"We occasionally kill each other, but not for a while. It's more like we now tolerate each other, I guess. I will never forgive her though."

"And I don't intend to make you."

Mokou stopped following Hakurei's movements. "What? But I thought that-"

"That what, you would have to forgive her? Why would you think that?"

"Well, Reimu always treated everyone the same so I thought-"

Hakurei shook her head. "Hakurei Mikos must treat everyone equally as a base so that our view on right and wrong and on Gensokyo's path is not skewed. Having people you are good friends with is fine, just as is having bitter rivals. The only time you should have true enemies however, is when people endanger Gensokyo. They are our enemies!"

Mokou stared at Hakurei for a moment before nodding in affirmation. "I understand, I think."

Hakurei smiled. "Good. Do you think your body remembers your martial arts now?"

Mokou looked down at her arm and clenched her fist. "Yeah, how-?"

"When we first fought it became evident that you knew the moves, but your body had not used them in quite a while. Most of the recent fights in Gensokyo are Danmaku matches so it was mostly expected."

"Right, or brawls."

"What?"

"Fights in Gensokyo are always Danmaku matches, but when I would fight Kaguya we kind of did not care for the rules and our fights quickly turned to dirty brawls."

"I'd suggest you don't do that then. If you used your martial arts skills you could, at the very least, wear her down faster."

"Right."

"Now," Hakurei said as she took a few steps backwards from Mokou. "My time of training you will be done if you can do one thing!"

"And that is?" Mokou asked as she turned to Hakurei.

Hakurei smiled as she took a martial arts pose. "Hit me!"

As Hakurei said this, racks of various types of weapons appeared all around the clearing. "Wha-?" Mokou tried to comment as the racks appeared.

Hakurei swung a Naginata off of the weapons rack closest to her and pointed it to Mokou. "Anything goes. Any weapon works. One hit is all that is needed. If you can hit me then you will go on to your next trial. BEGIN!"

**Authors notes: it took way t long to put this chapter out, and iv very sorry for that. Obviously I am taking several liberties with the Hakurei 'Religion' , mainly because we know almost nothing about it in the first place. So I hope no one hunts me down for doing so.**

**Either way I hope you all like the chapter and continue to support Mokou's trials and tribulations.**


End file.
